


Wisdom Teeth

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, maybe a little angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets his wisdom teeth taken out and Momoi has to deal with his stupidity, but she's never really minded doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the team battle for bps, challenge 76

 

“Dai-Chan, just a few more steps,” Momoi says letting her annoyance seep out of her tone.  She’s too little to try and pull this giant baby towards his bedroom. But here she is. Per usual.

“Nooooo,” Aomine says in a muffled whine next to her in the hallway, his arm slung around her shoulders, his cheeks puffy with gauze from the surgery, “just let me sleep here.”

“No, Dai-Chan,” Momoi says more firmly this time, tugging again on his waist, “You’re going to your bed.”

She hears Daiki mumble something through his gauze that she’s pretty sure is an acceptance of his fate because he starts walking a little more properly, well as properly as the drugs will allow him, and helping her get towards his bedroom door down the hall.

“Ughhh, how much farther, “ Aomine mumbles out, and Momoi almost laughs because they’ve taken all of eight steps.

“Three steps, Dai-Chan.”

“Ughhhhh.”

Momoi can’t help but smile at her friend’s horribly lazy tendencies, and lets a small huff of laughter out through her nose. Daiki immediately turns his head towards her and she let’s her smile grow wider at the sight of his cheeks, swollen and bruised. He looks ridiculous.

“What?” Daiki growls, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Nothing, Dai-Chan.” She laughs, reaching forward and twisting the handle of his bedroom doorknob. She pushes the door wide and is immediately assaulted with the overwhelming smell of boy, that weird mix of sweat and way too strong cologne.

She takes three steps into the messy room, clothes, shoes, and Mai-Chan and basketball magazines strewn all across the floor, and leads Daiki to his bed. She reaches up to her shoulder, where Daiki’s warm hand is resting, and grips it hard; simultaneously twisting him around by his waist and helping him sit on the dark sheets.

 “Satsuki, why do you always take care of me?” Aomine slurs, looking up to her as she takes a small step back from the bed.

“Because I’m your friend, Dai-Chan.” Momoi sighs, still holding on to his warm hand in hers.  

“You love me don’t you?”

Momoi feels her heart skip. It actually stutters in her chest when Aomine says those words, she feels her mouth go a little dry, feels Daiki’s hand in hers more now, like her nerves are going haywire, and feels her face heat up.

“Dai--“

“I know you do, Satsuki. How else would you put up with me after all this time?” Aomine says, eyes never leaving her. He squeezes her hand a little tighter and she can’t help but flick her eyes down to his large hand clasping hers.

“Dai-Chan.”

“I love you too, you know?” Aomine says, and Momoi knows this medicine is making him act crazy. He never acts like this, even though she wishes he would, this isn’t Dai-Chan.

“Dai-Chan, you need to sleep the medicine has you all messed up and crazy,” Momoi says, pushing Aomine’s shoulder down with her one free hand, trying not to look him in the face. She can’t, not right now.

“I’m not crazy, Satsuki,” Daiki says adamantly, trying to push back against her movements to get him to lay down, “that’s just how it is. That’s how it’s always been. You love me. I love you. You take care of me, I’m an asshole.”

Momoi closes her eyes at those words, and a small laugh escapes her lips.

“Dai-Chan, just go to sleep,” she says her cheeks a flaming mess of emotions at his words, she can’t even let herself take them all in. It’s too much. It’s something she thought she was going to be one sided with for her whole life and she isn’t really sure how to proc-

“Tell me you love me, Satsuki,” Aomine says with a huge slur on her name, jolting her out of her thoughts from his words. Her eyes snap open in surprise and she stares into his blue ones. They’re half lidded from the drugs from the surgery, but they’re not wavering from her face. He grips her hand a little tighter, and this time it’s warm and reassuring, not scary. “I know you do,” he smiles around the gauze, looking ridiculous.

“Dai-Chan.” Satsuki says, pushing again and finally getting him to lay his head on the pillow beneath him.

“Just tell me, Satsuki.”

He’s the most stubborn person in the world and even though she absolutely does feel that way towards him, has felt it since she was little; she’s not doing this while he’s half asleep and probably going to forget in the morning. Momoi sighs and leans forward towards him. She presses a kiss against his cheek, he’s warm and that smell that fills her nose, the smell of every idea of home she’s ever known, fills her up. She pulls back, bringing her free hand, that’s not clasped in his, up to his hair to run through the messy strands.

She moves her hand slowly, rubbing his scalp for a minute and watching as his eyes flutter and his mouth opens a little wider.

“Satsu-,“ he mumbles out before his breathing deepens and his eyes close completely.

Momoi smiles down at her passed out best friend, takes in his puffy cheeks one last time, and leans closer. She presses her lips against his forehead and pulls back slightly.

“Of course I do, Dai-Chan,” she sighs, closing her eyes; “I’ve loved you since I knew what that was.”


End file.
